


King of Harems

by DelzRM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, Harems, M/M, Male Protagonist, Multi, Other, Polygamy, Public Sex, Reincarnation, Romance, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelzRM/pseuds/DelzRM
Summary: Suffering from pancreatic cancer, breathing his last few breaths, the nineteen-year-old Hitori feels nothing but regret.He lived out his life without experiencing love, or so much as the touch of a woman.However, he finds himself given another chance after passing away by an enigmatic entity, reincarnation him into a fantasy world as the incarnation of romance, lust, and heroics himself.Not letting this second chance go to waste, blessed by amazing magical and physical abilities, Hitori now plans to build the greatest harem of all as he travels the world of Tresmun with his travel guide, a witch named Beatrice, on his conquest of love and lust.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

“Life is pretty unfair.”

This thought popped into my head every day since I was admitted to the hospital last spring. At nineteens years old, I never had a girlfriend. Never kissed a girl. Never had..you know. My own anxiety and insecurities stopped me from talking to girls, so maybe there was one out there that I just missed my shot with.  
It’s too late now to have regrets like that, but I can’t help it. I’m going to die a virgin.  
Just the thought of it makes me want to curl up and die already, not like I have to wait much longer for that though, huh.  
My own reclusiveness put me in this situation, I’ll die alone with nobody by my side in this boring hospital. Not even my family visits me anymore, at most I get a text or a call from them.  
“Pancreatic cancer”, I’ve hit the stage of no return, the doctors try to assure me that I’ll be alright but these walls are paper-thin. At least they seem to care for a loser like me.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Hearing that stupid monitor beep all day, every day has driven me to this spitefulness. Seriously, can a guy just get one thing he wants before he dies? Nope.  
I have nothing to leave in this world, no mark to show that I was here. Never really believed in the afterlife, but here’s hoping. I’m ready.  
If you can hear me, God, then just let me pass when I sleep. I don’t want to live like this a second longer, just imagining the things I could’ve done. 

I’ll do that right now, so if you have any sympathy for me beyond those pearly gates, then end this for me.  
As I closed my eyes, the drowsiness came on stronger than before and before I knew it, the strength to open my eyes once more became a distant concept. I felt as if my body became lighter than a cloud, not feeling my own limbs any longer.

..Ah, so you did listen.

Opening my eyes suddenly, I was sitting on a chair in an all-white room with no discernable features. As if conjuring into thin air, a woman sat in a chair across from me, with long flowing silver hair and eyes that seemed to contain the skies.  
“Where am I?” I asked, barely able to force those words out.  
The woman looked at me with those mesmerizing eyes before answering, ‘You’ve passed on, Hitori.”  
Even though that’s what I wanted, the sudden reality of it hit me harder than I expected.  
“..Ah.”  
“However, due to the nature of the life you lived, unable to experience the joys of life that are expected of you, your situation has deviated from our normal way of things,” The woman spoke once more with her soft, delicate voice.  
“-What do you mean?” I asked, a bit confused.  
“We are giving you another chance to live a fulfilling life. You will be reincarnated into a world that fits your deepest desires and live out your days there.”  
“My deepest desires..?” I almost couldn’t believe what I was hearing, finally, something was going my way.  
“Yes, now please hold out your hand, Hitori.”  
I nodded hesitantly, extending my hand towards the mysterious woman. She placed her fair hand on top of mine. Her touch was so delicate as if being embraced by an angel. Before I knew it, however, a light emitted from our hands as I was soon enveloped by a luminescent aura that obscured my vision before everything went black.

Opening my eyes drearily, I could feel grass against the back of my body, with my eyes being met with a beautiful blue sky.  
“..Huh.”  
Sitting up and patting my body, I came to a realization.  
-Holy shit, I’m ripped!  
I could feel the abs that weren’t there before, my biceps bulged against the leather armour that covered my body. Pulling down a strand of hair in front of my eyes, I noticed my hair had shifted from the dark brown it was before to a hazel.  
A strength I had never felt surged through my body, I felt as if I could truly do anything. Excitement washed over me, a giddy feeling causing me to smile brighter than ever. 

-This was the start of my journey in a fantasy world, reincarnated into the epitome of sexual desires!

Standing up, something felt off as he wobbled slightly.

“-Wait a second, I’m like a full head taller as well!”

A sparkle lit in his eyes as he then looked down towards his crotch, as a drop of sweat formed on his forehead. 

“..but is that any different?”

Slowly reaching down, he pulled the front part of his trousers forward to peek into his own pants. 

“..Yup, that’s different. Way different.”

He let go of the front of his pants as a deep blush tinted his cheeks, he couldn’t help the smile forcing itself on his face. 

“Next, let’s see..can I use magic?” He asked himself quietly as he rubbed his chin before extending his hand towards a distant hill.

“Uh..let’s try..fire?” He said as if asking himself.

Within the next moment, embers conjured around his hand as a massive eruption of flames engulfed the faraway hill in a glorious blaze. 

“Okay, let’s not do that,” He nervously shot his hand down, looking around to make sure there were no witnesses. 

However, instead, his eyes were met with the presence of a small town not so far from his own location. He marched his way to the newfound town, with the giddy feeling that a child feels on Christmas morning. His body moved fast; inhumanly fast actually. 

It wasn’t just that he was used to his sickly body he was in before, this new body was just simply superhuman. Within seconds of a light sprint, he had reached the town that was barely noticeable before. 

The town was just like any starter town he saw in fantasy RPGs, not to say it was a bad thing, however.

These types of beginner towns always carried a warm, welcoming feeling, and would later be remembered fondly with deep nostalgia. The houses were of modest size, built either with stone or wood, the town itself didn’t seem overly populated as well. He noticed only a dozen or so people roaming the area he was in, all sporting the medieval attire he presumed they would be wearing. 

“If my hunch is right then a guild should be...there!” He turned, randomly pointing his index finger as it was facing directly at a sign that read “Guild.”

He paused for a moment, shocked at either his own amazing luck or intuition before smirking. 

‘I truly am blessed, aren’t I?” He began to make his way to the large guild building, attracting the gaze of the townsfolk who seemed pleased by his presence. 

“-They must not get many adventurers in a small town like this, huh. Well, am I an adventurer? I assume there's a process for that sorta thing. Whatever.” 

Reaching the broad front door of the guild building, he gently knocked. 

“..I’m an idiot. This is a public building.”

He sighed, opening the door slowly as the aroma of steak and alcohol filled his nostrils. Stepping into the building, he found the source of the tavern-like aroma. On the left side of the building, men and women of varying appearances, grizzled by battle drank and cheered. Hitori could see the lavish armour some of them wore, with decorated weapons at their hips.

-So these are adventurers, huh.

Turning his gaze, he found his eyes meeting with those of a woman standing behind a receptionist counter. She wore a gentle smile, with green eyes that seemed to welcome him. 

“I’m guessing she’s like the guild lady? I don’t know, either way, I’m pretty sure she’s who I need to talk to for some information.”

As he approached her, he got a clearer look at her. 

-Clear, fair skin with beautiful eyes that seemed to soothe his heart. She looked to be no older than twenty, with long, luscious brunette hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a white dress shirt that exuded the feeling of professionalism, with sleek black gloves over her hands. 

“Greetings, traveller, how may I help you?” She asked with her welcoming smile, her voice was almost like music to his ears. 

“I believe there’s a lot of ways you could help me, like for starters, telling me your name.” He smiles warmly as he leaned on the receptionist desk. 

The words came to him naturally, as if he knew instinctively what to respond with, and the perfect way to say it. 

-What the hell? Since when was I such a player?

The receptionist’s cheeks became flushed with light pink as her eyes seemed to glisten. 

-Wait, what the hell, that worked. Am I some sort of ikemen or something? How hot am I for that cheesy ass pickup line to work!

“M-Mary,” she replied shyly, looking down a bit. 

“Mary, huh. So that’s the name of the girl that took my breath away on this beautiful day,” He placed his hand on top of hers with a smile, looking into her eyes. 

-What am I doing?!

However, she didn’t object to his forwardness and instead looked back up to him with a smile, with eyes that seemed to yearn for something. The natural confidence and suave he possessed were new to him, but he embraced it without hesitation. 

“..wow, uh, so..what’s your name?” She smiled as her blush still remained.

He paused for a moment at her question before pondering to himself.

-Now is the chance to move on completely from who I was before..so.

“Hiro,” He replied confidently, nodding to himself slightly as if pleased with his spur of the moment decision.

“Nice to meet you, Hiro,” Mary’s smile warmed his heart once again as he couldn’t help but just smile at her. “L-listen I’ll be off in an hour, so if you want to talk then..” she looked up at him, averting her gaze nervously as her blush deepened. 

“I’ve got it. I’ll meet you out front in an hour then, Mary.” He began to walk away, waving at her as he stepped outside. 

The moment he left those doors, he smiles uncontrollably as he pumped his fist up against the air excitedly. 

-This really is my own fantasy! Thank you, oh so just god in the sky!

Noticing the odd looks he received by passing by townsfolk as he celebrated to himself, he coughed, leaning against the wall as he composed himself. 

“..I went up to her to ask about this world, yet I ended up seducing her,” he whispered to himself, realizing what he had just done. 

For some reason, he didn’t feel any embarrassment or regret for his actions. It seems as if his self-esteem and confidence has elevated to a new level after reincarnation. Finally coming to the full realization of just what his capabilities were, it was if as a switch flipped in his head as a smirk formed.

“New objective for today: Lose my virginity!”


	2. Lustful Objective

As time passed, he waited patiently as he took in the sight of the fading sunlight. He had left behind everything in his previous life, his family is gone forever now.  
“..but I don’t really mind.”  
It’s not that he despised his family, it was expected for them not to visit him after he made it clear all those years that he just wanted to be alone, but he still hoped each day for them to show up, for them to be sitting next to his hospital bed when he opened his eyes each morning. That was in the past now, he was given a new chance at life and he wasn’t going to waste it.   
“Hello?”   
He felt a poke to his arm as he jolted, snapping out of his thoughts as he turned towards the soft voice to see Mary, smiling at him with that same warm smile as before.   
“Oh, hey, are you free now?” He asked as he brushed his silky hair.  
She nodded cheerfully, “Mhm.”  
“Well I’m new to this town so..” Hiro began to say as she popped in mid-sentence.  
“You want me to show you around?” She giggled, holding her hands before her back as she stood close to him.   
He couldn’t help but fixate his gaze on her chest as he leaned forward, watching as the two mounds on her chest bounced with the slightest movement. It was if his eyes were locked on them, having to fight himself to break eye contact with them before meeting with her eyes again. Luckily, it seems like she didn’t notice.   
The two began to walk along with the quiet town, the fragrance of the nearby bakery filling the evening sky. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his black trousers, looking up at the orange sky before glancing at the girl next to him.  
“..So what did you have in mind?” Hiro asked, noticing she was walking almost elbow to elbow with him.  
“Hmmm, well if you’re new around here, then you definitely need to try our local specialities!” She answered gleefully as she smiled up to him.  
Her bubbly personality hadn’t failed to make his heart flutter yet, but it didn’t take much for that as his introverted self didn’t have much experience with this sort of thing.   
“Is that so? Well, I guess I am pretty hungry,” He chuckled, tapping his stomach playfully as he walked beside her.  
He watched as she walked in front of him, stopping in front of him as her wavy hair brushed against his face, catching a whiff of the gentle aroma that reminded him of a relaxing summer day from her hair.   
She turned towards him as if presenting the building in front of them. A modestly-sized restaurant decorated with a variety of flowers, the smell of fresh dinner seeping out the open windows.   
“This is it, “Ann’s Diner”!” She cheerfully presented as she raised her arms to the sky.   
Hiro felt his stomach yell at him once more just at the thought of food as he quickly followed Mary inside the diner. Seating themselves at a rectangular wooden table near a window, the two sat across from each other as they began to wait for their waitress.   
“...so, what brought you into a small town like this? I’ve seen a lot of adventures in and out of this town, and I can tell you’re special,” Mary traced her index finger along with the fine wood of the table as she watched Hiro.   
“Well that’s why I came to you in the first place..I’m not really an adventurer, at least not yet. As for why I came to this town specifically, well, I don’t know that myself,” He looked at her, watching her eyes glisten as he spoke.   
Her eyes widened a bit at his response, “Wait, really-? I just could’ve sworn that you were some hotshot adventurer. Wow. Well, I can definitely help you out tomorrow morning with getting you started.”   
He smiled and nodded before the waitress finally came to their table.   
Mary leaned over the table, tracing her finger along with his menu as she tried finding an order for him as she hummed.   
-Close. It’s close.   
He gulped as he noticed just how close her chest was to his face, feeling his body warm-up before she finally found what she wanted.   
“Aha, this! You have to try this! He’ll have the Wyvern steak with special sauce,” she ordered for him. “And for myself, hmm…I’ll have the golden apple pie.”   
The waitress nodded gleefully before walking away towards the kitchen, leaving the two back to themselves.   
They lost themselves in idle chit chat before finally getting their meals, indulging themselves in a much-needed meal. Each bite of the steak was like a mixture of bliss and fulfilment, the sauce enhancing the luscious texture of the steak. He couldn’t help but swallow his meal within minutes, washing it down with a long gulp of water.   
“Wow..that hit the spot. I’ll trust your recommendations from now on,” he chuckled as he reached into his pocket to pay before she stopped him.   
“No, no, let me treat you! Think of it as a welcome to the town!” She insisted with a smile, placing a couple of silver coins down on the table.   
“Well if you insist..thanks,”   
-Frankly, I don’t even know if I have any money, so I’ll take it.   
“So..” Mary twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.  
“Yeah?” He asked, leaning closer to her.   
“Since you don’t have a place to stay here, how about you come to my place for the night? Y-you know, it can be pretty dangerous at night,” she nervously averted her gaze.   
His eyes lit up at the sudden opportunity presenting itself to him, “Yes!..I mean, yeah, sounds good.” He coughed into his hand before he stood up.   
The pair left the diner and began to make their way to Mary’s house in the darkness of the night, watched by the shining stars in the night sky. As they walked together he suddenly felt a weight against his arm, looking over to see her hugging his arm close to her.   
“..warm,” she spoke softly as they continued walking, passing by rows of homes.   
“Hmm, did you say something?”  
“N-no, nothing. My place is just ahead,” she looked up at him.   
As the cool wind carried them forward through the quiet streets, they finally stopped in front of a comfortable-looking wooden house. Mary let go of Hiro’s arm and unlocked the door, opening it and presenting it for Hiro.  
“Welcome to my humble abode~” she giggled playfully as she watched him walk in.   
The lounge room had a fluffy velvet blanket laid out on the floor, with comfortable looking furniture lined up. However, this room wasn’t of importance to him right now. The door closed behind him as he watched Mary make her way to the back of the house, gesturing him to follow.   
The tension shifted as he noticed a faint blush on her cheeks, walking in after her as he found himself in her bedroom.   
-This is it. This is the turning point. The boy becomes a man. I. Am. Ready.


	3. Primal Lust

Before he knew it, she had already presented herself on her bed, dressed only in her all-black undergarments. The rose blush on her cheeks, that look in her eyes, the air in the room has changed. Hiro’s mind became enveloped with lust at the sight of her as he got onto the bed with her.   
Running his hand along her side, he held her close and brought his lips against hers. It was a softness he never felt, a warmth drove over his body, intensifying more than ever as they kissed. Holding her in his arms as he embraced her, he could feel her warm breath meet his lips as they continued as if glued to one another in this moment.   
Mary’s body tingled all over, growing weak as she gave herself to him, his gentle yet strong touch made her feel as if she was melting. She rubbed her thighs together as warm wetness trickled down her leg.   
As their lips parted, the two looked at each other with eyes full of lust, wanting each other more than anything at this moment. The young man turned her around and bent her over on the bed, revealing her voluptuous ass only guarded by her thin panties. She kept her face against a pillow, giving herself to him in totality. 

As he slid her panties down her legs slowly, her moist folds were revealed to him. Gulping somewhat nervously, he used two fingers to spread her vulva as he stared at her spread vagina, juices seeping out aplenty. The mere sight of it caused his member to throb uncontrollably in his pants. He couldn’t contain jr any longer, his trousers became tight around his length as he took them off. Consumed by arousal, his eyes widened at the size of his manhood at this point. It was at least as long as his forearm and just as girthy. As he grabbed his cock, lifting it up, he realized just how heavy his balls felt, as if holding years of semen within them. Mary looked back as her eyes widened at the sight of his massive length, her hips began to sway side to side naturally, yearning for that to ravage her. He ran his hands over her soft ass, spreading it as he savoured her plump mounds, his cock twitching at the sight of her tight little asshole. As she continued to wiggle her hips, he could sense what she really wanted, the pool of moisture forming from her canal was all the information he needed.   
“-This is it. The time has called for my holy sword to finally be used! This is Excalibur-!” His mind raced as he brought the tip of his appendage up, brushing it against your moist vulva.   
Her folds spread as he gently slid the tip inside of her soaking sheathe. As he pushed a few inches of his length inside, he couldn’t believe just how warm and moist it was, as if wrapping around his member and embracing it. Listening to her muffled moans as she pressed her face against the pillow, it only served to excite him further as his hips moved on their own, plunging his cock as deep as she could fit it.   
He slid his length back and forth from her needy core, feeling it grip his cock as if never wanting to let go. It was his first time, yet it felt as if it came naturally to him, guiding his member through her enclosing walls. Getting lost in the sensation, he couldn’t help it anymore, he wanted more. Grabbing onto her flowing hair, he began to thrust into her with increasing speed, the sound of their skin touching as he ravaged the core of her femininity filling the room. He watched as she bounced with each thrust, his phallus being squeezed tightly as he pulled on her hair. 

His mind stopped thinking, he let himself go to the primal pleasures of man as he continued to plunge his cock into her deepest parts. Mary couldn’t take it, drooling against the pillow as she bit it, the pleasure jolted through her body as her toes curled. She let out muffled moans against the pillow, her hips moving on their own as her body begged for his seed, sliding her pussy over his massive length over and over as she lost herself in pleasure. As the tip of his cock kissed her cervix, the pleasure finally consumed her as her canal began twitching around his manhood, squeezing it tighter than before. Feeling a buildup of juices within her, he quickly pulled out as she sprayed her lovely juices all over the bed as her legs shook, before shaking her hips for more.  
Feeling a sense of pride in providing so much pleasure for her, Hiro felt a surge of energy course through his body, as if his libido had just doubled from the sight of the lewd woman in front of him. His member was now drenched in her juices, throbbing as he brushed the tip along her moist folds. Looking at her pussy, the entrance was gaping, twitching as if calling for his manhood.   
“It’s not nice to keep a lady waiting, you know..~” she teased as she swayed her hips side to side in front of him, looking back at him with eyes lost in pure lust.  
He smirked before he grabbed her plump ass to keep her still, slipping his shaft into her core once again. This time, her pussy was much different, it seemed to convulse around his cock non-stop, juices flowing with each thrust.   
As he grinded his cock against the same sensitive spot within her walls, she yelped in pleasure, pushing back against him and grinding her hips against his own. She was milking him, desperate for his seed as she bobbed her hips along his length. Quickly, the sensation became unbearable as he could no longer hold it back, his cock yearned for his release as pre leaked profusely from the tip.   
Grabbing her hips and pushing them down on his cock, he released loads of his hot semen into her. Mary continued slamming her hips against his as she whimpered, making sure to drain every last drop.


	4. Primal Lust (2)

Throughout the night, the two didn’t stop. They didn’t care anymore about how loud they were as the bedframe bounced against the wall with each thrust, as Mary’s moans were no longer muffled by the pillow. Years of built-up sexual desire, Hiro couldn’t even relieve himself while he was in the hospital, let alone lose his virginity.

That ended tonight, he let loose everything he had, pounding away as he let the pleasures of life embrace his body. 

“J..just how much stamina do you have..?” Mary panted out between breaths, biting onto her bottom lip again as he continued ruthlessly thrusting into her.

“--I don’t even know!” He replied as he continued moving his hips aggressively.

After hours of passion throughout the night, the two had finally fallen to sleep, letting their tired bodies sink into the comfort of the cloudlike bed. 

As the morning sun rose, peeking into the windows, Hiro slowly opened his eyes as his gaze met with the brown ceiling. Sitting up and yawning as he stretched his arms out, he noticed he was alone in the bed.

“--That wasn’t a dream, huh.”

Running his hand through his messy hair, he smiled to himself before sliding out of the bed. The aroma of freshly cooked eggs invaded his sense of smell as he smiled. Stretching once more as he got out of bed, he opened the windows, letting the morning air inside as the drapes gently moved with the sudden wind. 

“I could get used to a life like this,” Hiro said quietly to himself, running his hand over the window sill as he looked out at the small town. 

Looking down, a light blush formed on his cheeks as he realized he was still completely nude as he then scurried to put his clothes back on. 

“Just because I got it, doesn’t mean I should flaunt it,” he chuckled to himself before walking out of the bedroom.

Standing in the kitchen, he saw Mary placing a plate of eggs and ham down on a table before she noticed him, her eyes lighting up.

“Good morning!” She clapped her hands together.

“..Morning,” Hiro smiled, shyly ruffling his own hair before walking over to the table. “So about..”

“About last night? It was amazing, really,” she quickly interrupted him with a gleeful smile.

“Ah..I meant about becoming an adventurer, when can we get that settled?” He asked, nervously chuckling.

Her cheeks turned pink as she quickly averted her gaze, “O-oh, that’s what you meant. We can go to the guild together after breakfast! It’s a simple process really, so don’t sweat it.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“--Man, I get the feeling that she may be getting a bit too clingy already.”

After a somewhat awkward breakfast, the two headed out into the town at least, making their way towards the guilt. 

“Couldn’t it look a bit, I don’t know, weird to be seen going to work with me? I mean, you’re kind of in charge of adventurers in a way, and I’m about to become one, so it might look like you have some sort of bias for me,” Hiro rubbed his chin as the two walked along the stone road.

“You’re overthinking it! I told you already, it really isn’t some sort of big deal to become an adventurer. Honestly, the only real requirements are just to be older than fifteen and seem like a decent person,” Mary replied, straightening her outfit and making sure her hair was straight.

Hiro noticed townsfolk glancing at the two, waving as he bashfully waved back.

“-They probably think we’re a couple, huh. Well, it’s not like that is completely wrong.”

“So it’s that easy to become an adventurer..” He sighed, as if slightly disappointed.

“Well, it is a job that relies on commissions, so if you aren’t capable then you won’t make any progress. You’ll be fine though,” Mary assured him as they reached the guild building.

“I’ll trust you to that then,” He smiled as he entered the building alongside her. 

It was empty inside, a stark contrast to the bustling crowd having a party the previous day. 

“You can wait over there at the lounge for a bit, I have to post the commissions on the quest board first, then we can get you settled into being an adventurer!” Mary smiled as she gestured for him to go over to the lounge area.

He nodded, looking around the pristine hall, sitting down on a plaid-pattern couch. He reached into his pocket as if grabbing his phone before realizing-

“Right. No phones. Nothing electronic at all in this world.”

Sighing and leaning back in the chair, he began to lose himself in thought. As he finally stopped to think clearly, the realization of his situation became apparent to him.

“..I’m really in a fantasy world. It isn’t just some dream.” Thinking to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. 

Bringing his hands in front of his face, he gazed at his palms.

“These aren’t even my own hands, I’m somebody completely different from back in my world. I mean, I didn’t like the life I lived but it’s still just..jarring.”

He clenched his fists, causing himself to feel slight pain as he stopped.

“I need to know if this is real. For all I know this is what heaven is, some fake world crafted by your own desires just for you. What am I saying? That’s an insult to Mary..Ugh, it hurts my head to think about this sorta stuff!”

Hiro sighed again as he leaned his head back. 

“..Doesn’t matter, either way, I’m happy.”

“Hey, Hiro, I’m ready!” Mary called out from across the building as she got behind her desk, her voice jolting Hiro back into focus as he sprang up from the couch.

“..Coming!” He called back before making his way to her desk.

As he approached her desk, he noticed a sheet of paper and a quill pen laid out on the desk. 

“Just sign your name right here and I’ll get you all set up,” Mary instructed as she pointed to the blanked out section at the bottom of the paper. 

He nodded as he dipped the quill in the ink, signing his name on the paper before sliding it back towards her. 

Mary then folded the paper in half, stamping it with a hawk symbol. Suddenly, she whispered unintelligible words as she slid her index finger across the fold of the paper before it caught on fire in a blue blaze.

“..Uh, what the hell are you doing, Mary-?” Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

She giggled, “It’s just a simple teleport spell, we have to send the documentation to the main branch.” 

“..I see. Awful flashy for a teleport spell.”

“Well, you’re pretty much a full-fledged adventurer now, you’re just lacking one thing..” Mary said as she looked at Hiro as if waiting for him to answer.

“Uh..oh! A weapon!” Hiro snapped his fingers and smiled.

“Not what I meant but that is definitely on the list for you! What I meant was you need a partner.”

He looked at her, a bit confused, “A partner? What about you?”

“No, silly. Another adventurer to aid you on your journey. I’m just a simple receptionist here, I have a different task that I must do.” She sighed playfully. 

“Do I really need a companion?” Hiro asked, leaning on the desk.

“Listen, I can tell you’re strong, but being strong is the baseline for even travelling in this world. If you get overconfident, thinking that you can handle everything on your own, you’ll end up..” She looked down before grabbing another paper from behind her desk and presenting it to Hiro.

He looked at it, reading the name “Beatrice” listed at the top.

“What’s this for?” 

“You seem to be lacking an understanding of this world, so I’ve found the perfect companion for you. As it turns out, she needs one as well. She’d be great as a guide of sorts,” Mary looked at Hiro as if waiting for his approval.

“..Sounds great and all, but I just have one question about this..” Hiro asked slowly as he looked at the paper.

“Yeah?”

“Why is she having so much trouble finding a companion? I mean, it says here she is pretty capable herself,” Hiro pointed to the text on the document.

Mary averted her gaze as she started playing with her hair, “...Well, she’s a bit eccentric.”

As soon as Mary answered, as if her words beckoned the presence of a certain person, the front doors of the guild flung open in a brilliant fashion-

“So that’s my new pla- I mean, companion!” A feminine voice called out, a hint of lunacy in her voice. 


End file.
